Tender Loving Control
by Maddi S. Mooch
Summary: Kaa reunites with Mowgli and gives him an encounter he'll never forget. M/M.


Mowgli yawned again, his eyelids drooping further and further with every passing second…and Kaa the snake grinned.

The snake was swaying slowly and rhythmically before the man-cub, his eyes swirling with brilliant and captivating colors. Past his heavy eyelids, the sleepy man-cub gazed into Kaa's eyes, lost in the dazzling colors as they swam through his own eyes. Mowgli was fully wrapped in Kaa's warm, silky coils, helpless to move or resist the snake in any way. But none of that mattered…all that mattered was the snake's eyes. He couldn't look away, didn't want to look away…

"That'sss it, man-cub," the snake whispered soothingly, drawing slightly closer to Mowgli. "Ssso…sssleepy…"

Mowgli yawned again, his eyes falling shut as they grew even heavier. He struggled to open them again, continuing to gaze helplessly into his master's eyes. There was nothing else but the eyes.

Kaa chuckled again. Both he and Mowgli had grown fond of these long inductions…the man-cub struggling to resist the snake's hypnotic suggestions, Kaa making the man-cub sleepier and sleepier until he finally succumbed.

"What do you want, man-cub?" he asked.

Mowgli's heavy head was quickly falling forward, but still he couldn't break eye contact with his serpentine hypnotist. He opened his mouth to answer, but at first all he could do was yawn. "Sssleep," he mumbled, as if he could barely speak. "Coilsss…"

"Man-cub, when I count to three, your eyesss will ssshut, and you will sssleep deeply in my sssoft _coilsssss,_ hearing nothing but my voiccce."

He moved his head closer to Mowgli's, his eyes the sleepy man-cub's entire world. He hissed, then smiled as he saw Mowgli's eyelids droop even further, the man-cub struggling to keep his eyes open to gaze into Kaa's.

"That'sss it, man-cub," he said. "Sssleepier and sssssssleepier…"

Mowgli yawned again, Kaa judged he was ready. "One," he said. "Feeling ssso good…"

"S…s-ssso good," Mowgli repeated.

"Two," Kaa said. "Ssso _sssleepy…_ "

Mowgli's mouth moved as if to repeat the suggestion, but all that came out was a massive yawn. His eyes were barely open now…he was going to slip into the deepest sleep of his life…as soon as…Kaa…said…

"Three," the serpent hissed. "And sssleep… Deeeeeep _sssssleeeep…_ "

With one final, massive yawn, Mowgli's heavy eyelids drooped closed, and the man-cub's head lolled to the side, coming to rest on the thick coil around his neck. He was exactly how Kaa liked him: deeply entranced, and completely helpless in his coils.

Kaa chuckled as the hypnotized boy drifted off into a deep sleep, briefly tightening his coils before giving the man-cub a slow, gentle massage.

"That'sss right, man-cub," the snake hissed. "Feelsss ssso good. Deeper and deeper…"

A year ago, when the snake had first captured the man-cub, the had been wandering through the jungle, aimlessly, and very much alone…far too tempting a prey for the snake to resist.

At first, the man-cub had refused to even talk to the snake, an unfortunate by-product of his status as a natural predator, and an admittedly well-founded fear that Mowgli might become his next meal. It was only after repeated assurances that such was not the case that his guard had begun to fall…which naturally opened the way for Kaa to make his move.

The man-cub had resisted going into trance, but once he was under, he was Kaa's.

"Man-cub," he said into Mowgli's ear, "asss you sssleep deeper and deeper, you are beginning to drift…drift onto a sssilver missst…and it feelsss ssso good…"

"Ssso…" Mowgli murmured softly, sleepily. "…good…"

It had only taken a few hypnotic sessions to "help" Mowgli overcome his fear of snakes. When he awoke from his first trance, he'd begun to realize how small and helpless he was, and how dangerous the jungle could be…and wouldn't he like a friend in whom he could trust? A friend who could protect him and teach him the ways of the jungle?

After the second night, he felt an undeniable sense of safety when he was in Kaa's coils. By the third night, he never wanted to leave the jungle again, and he trusted Kaa and only Kaa to keep him safe.

He chuckled as he lifted the man-cub off the ground. "You feel yourssself floating now, man-cub," he said. "Ssso warm…ssso sssafe…"

"…sssafe…" Mowgli repeated dreamily.

The best part, the snake reflected, had been that he hadn't even kept the man-cub captive during the day. Instead, when he awoke each morning, he had let Mowgli leave as soon as he asked…not realizing that each night, well-phrased post-hypnotic suggestions would bring him right back to the same tree at sundown.

Reaching his branch, he turned Mowgli's cocoon so that the man-cub seemed to be lying down.

"How do you feel, man-cub?"

Mowgli yawned softly. "…S-ssso…sssleepy…" he murmured. "Ssso warm… Ssso good…"

"That'sss right, man-cub," the snake said with a grin. "You feel the coilsss around you, and they make you feel ssso good."

The cocoon shifted, and Mowgli slipped down onto a thick coil, which began to rock him back and forth. "Lisssten to the sssound of my voiccce, man-cub," Kaa whispered. "There isss nothing elssse. You cannot resssissst, can you?"

"Can't resssissst…"

"Very good."

The snake smiled. The man-cub was very deep, and very submissive. Sometimes, when he was this deeply under, Kaa would fill Mowgli's mind with suggestions of submission, and the helpless man-cub would sleepily repeat them for hours, going deeper and deeper the whole time. Sometimes, his conditioning was so thorough and effective that when he awoke, Mowgli would continue to repeat whatever his last phrase had been.

Other times, Kaa would whisper into Mowgli's imagination, painting a vivid picture in the man-cub's mind. It was amusing to have the man-cub open his eyes and watch him react to things that only he could see and hear.

Kaa's smile broadened. But ever since that fateful first night, both he and Mowgli knew that hypnosis was good for more than just mind games. In fact, just now, he was in the mood for fun of a…much _different_ type with his submissive and deeply entranced slave.

Leaning in close, he began to hiss softly into Mowgli's ear.

Mowgli drifted in a sea of blissful relaxation.

His eyes were so heavy, but there was no need to open them. His body felt so heavy, but the coils around him were holding him safely and securely. Kaa had told him to sleep, and sleep deeply, and it was so easy to relax and do just that. All he felt around him was the warm and comforting presence of a soft, silver cloud. It was warm and cool at the same time, just right, and so comfortable. He felt like he was floating. He was hypnotized, he distantly knew, very deeply. Kaa was whispering in his ear, and Mowgli could hear his master's voice as if from a great distance.

The rest of the night was mostly just a hazy blur. He'd heard Kaa's voice, but distant, as if talking to someone else. Then he'd felt himself floating upward as the coils began massaging him, relaxing him even more. The sensations of the coils had filled his mind, and he'd nuzzled into them, feeling so safe and comfortable. Just wanting to relax and sleep…it had all felt so amazing.

Then Kaa had begun to suggest arousal.

Just thinking about it now, Mowgli began to feel warm and tingly all over, especially where the coils touched his skin.

The coils had been touching him everywhere, and the more Kaa whispered to him, the more arousing the sensation had become. It may have been his imagination, but the coils around him almost seemed to vibrate, making his skin feel tingly.

And he'd enjoyed it. Lying there, helpless in the snake's coils, Kaa's commands arousing him more and more with each passing second. He'd felt his member begin to stiffen, throbbing as his arousal continued to increase. The deeper he went into trance, the harder his throbbing member had become. The deeper he went, the closer he came to his release. Closer, closer, closer, until—

But just before he came, Kaa had whispered something new in his ear, telling him he wouldn't be able to cum without permission, no matter how aroused he became. He'd felt Kaa's tail tip slip into his briefs, wrap around his throbbing member, and squeeze, before beginning to gently stroke, up…and down…up…and down…a slow, rhythmic stroking that still felt better than anything Mowgli had ever felt before.

All the while, Kaa had continued to whisper in his ear, having him focus only on the sensations of the tail and its touch…up…and down…up…and down…

Kaa chuckled as he watched the man-cub, lost in his hypnotic wet dream, rocking and bucking in his coils.

"That'sss it, man-cub," the snake hissed. "Focusss on my touch. You're doing ssso well…"

Mowgli was so aroused now he couldn't lie still in the coils, writhing in silent torment as the tail continued its pleasurable stroking. The sensations of the long, warm strokes were simply amazing as they filled his mind, seemingly all he could feel now.

Kaa was beginning to move faster now, and Mowgli's hips seemed to rock in perfect sync, keeping pace with his master. The hypnotized man-cub was beginning to breathe harder, moans echoing freely through the jungle night air. But none of that existed to Mowgli—there was only his throbbing member, his master's touch, and that wonderful hissing voice that made him feel so good…

"Fassster now, man-cub," Kaa whispered. "Deeply sssubmisssive…deeply arousssed…fassster…harder…fassster. Ready to orgasssm, ssso ready, but you will not until I sssay that you may. Deeper now…asss you go harder and fassster…"

Kaa was building him towards orgasm so expertly that even under deep hypnosis it was hard to hold back. Mowgli was bucking wildly now, desperate for release, the branch shaking with the force of his thrusts…but was completely unable to climax until his serpentine hypnotist gave him permission.

"Man-cub, open your eyesss now," Kaa hissed.

Mowgli's eyelids, still feeling heavy from his induction, slowly opened. His spirals were dizzyingly fast, and only grew faster as they met Kaa's own colorful gaze.

"Look into my eyesss, man-cub," he hissed. "Deeper…and deeper…you are ssso arousssed, ssso ready…the deeper you go, the more arousssed you become…"

Mowgli was hard and ready, the stroking on his erection so perfect and so amazing. As he gazed into Kaa's eyes, he seemed to get even harder, his moans and pants steady and constant. Kaa's whispers sent him deeper, heightened his arousal…and the tail on his throbbing member made him feel ssso good…

"…ssso good," Kaa was hissing. "Ssso ready to have your releassse…but you will releassse only when I sssay."

Mowgli was shaking now, moaning and keening, desperate for release. His eyes, gazing helplessly into Kaa's, betrayed the depth of his submission and his desire to cum.

Kaa smiled.

"Man-cub, in a moment you will have your releassse," he said. "You will climaxxx asss powerfully asss you can…it will feel amazzzing, and you will be completely unable to resssissst the pleasssure. You will climaxxx until I tell you to ssstop."

The snake was well aware that even under the deepest of hypnosis, Mowgli would only be able to withstand cumming for so long. But after having had more than a year to test and learn the man-cub's limits, and conditioning him all the while to go farther each time, he knew exactly how much the man-cub could stand.

When he finally reached that point, and his moans had almost turned into whimpers, the snake smiled and relented. "My entranccced man-cub won't be able to help himssself from cumming ssso hard, when he hearsss me sssay… _releassse._ "

The reaction was immediate, and it was powerful. Mowgli's moans turned into grunts and groans, and then shouts of ecstasy as he began to climax. The man-cub thrashed in the coil cocoon, still feeling the relentless stroking of the tail tip in his mind. The snake felt wetness on the coils near the man-cub's waist, knew he was cumming for all he was worth.

Mowgli came, and came, and came…and finally Kaa relented. "Man-cub, you will ssstop cumming and relaxxx now," he said. "Relaxxx very deeply…"

The hypnotized boy immediately went limp, slumping down into the coils with a serene, post-coital grin on his face. "Let the memoriesss fade from your mind asss you continue to relaxxx," Kaa whispered to him. "Focusss on the sssound of my voiccce asss you feel the wonderful sssensssationsss of the coilsss around you. More and more relaxxxed…"

Kaa continued to relax him, until Mowgli was once again calm and mellow, the soft grin still on his face.

"Sssleep," the snake hissed. "Ssshut thossse heavy eyesss and sssleep for your massster…"

And just like that, Mowgli's eyes drooped closed, and he slipped into a deep hypnotic slumber.

"And now, time for my deliciousss meal."


End file.
